


Hapiness

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [19]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jeremiah Valeska, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce never believed in true mates, until he finds Jeremiah.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Hapiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the nineteenth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I Already Gone by Sleeping At Last in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen:https: https://open.spotify.com/track/5zCunX8URvLoBHlg1Fnjv6?si=WBYQXxHnQGKwhiYz_bOVaQ
> 
> Day nineteen: ABO AU
> 
> I now that I have to post a new chapter in The Deal, I'm going to post soon!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

When Bruce presented himself as an omega, it was the most difficult thing to happen to him since the death of his parents, he and Alfred decided that it would be better if he used suppressants, it was safer for him. He passed as a beta, it was easier for everyone, some people thought he was an alpha, many people said he behaved like an alpha, Bruce never cared about the 2nd gender of a person, you don't define a person just for what he is. 

Several people had already adopted the cause of omegas, society was beginning to accept that they didn't obey them just because they were omegas, they were imposing themselves, they wouldn't speak the voice anymore. As much as Bruce wants to join this struggle as an omega, he does not. Because there were still prejudiced people, and Bruce had several enemies, he couldn't let them discover one of his most precious secrets. 

Bruce was nervous, because his 18th birthday was coming, along with that, it would be his first heat, Alfred said it wasn't healthy to use suppressants during the heat, for Bruce's body or mind, but Bruce didn't want to have to go through all that hell, and he certainly wouldn't bring an alpha to go through with him. He didn't want to imagine himself begging to be filled, these thoughts gave him fear, not having control over his brain for 3 days. All Bruce had was control, highlight his parents were killed, he had clung to or control his life and never let go, he thinks that's the reason why he had never let himself like someone, love alfuem romantically. Love means that you from your control to someone else, you don't control your emotions, Bruce found that terrifying, he was in control of his emotions for so long, he didn't think he could give up even if he wanted to. 

When Jim knocked on his door to tell him he'd have to leave the house on his birthday, Bruce could only beg the universe for his warmth not to start today. Gotham needed him. That was one of the reasons he hated being an omega, he had to be available to Gotham every hour, but being an omega forced him to go three days without showing up. Some alphas also spent 3 days missing but they could choose, not an omega. 

When Bruce met Jeremiah, he smelled the most wonderful smell he had ever felt in his whole life, it was as if he was smelling the house, Bruce did not believe in the stories of "true mate", people just wanted it to be real so their brains deceived them. But here in the maze, smelling like home, Bruce wasn't so sure. He thought Jeremiah felt it too because the older one was staring at him. He looked confused. Jim takes him out of his thoughts and he turns his gaze back to it, Bruce decides to try to distract his mind and starts looking at Jeremiah's plans. They were very good, Bruce found himself interested in learning more about whatever Jeremiah was building, he just knew it brought a lot of energy. 

"You have a brilliant mind" He lets slip, facing Jeremiah, the redhead turns his gaze to him and faces him too, Bruce clears his throat and then starts a speech to try to convince Jeremiah, he hopes Jim and Lucius didn't notice. In the end he manages to convince the eldest, Bruce sighs with relief.

  
•

  
In the end, when Jerome fell out of the car, Bruce started to feel his warmth coming on, he had to get out of there as fast as he could, he really didn't want people to find out that way. Bruce passes at full speed to get to his car, but a voice stops him.

"Why didn't you tell Mr. Gordan his heat was close and you couldn't come?" Bruce turned to look at Jeremiah, he imagined that the older one smelling him, he was constantly smelling the air and looking at Bruce. 

"He doesn't know" Bruce shrugged and started walking again, he heard Jeremiah's footsteps following him.

"You don't want to talk about... The mate thing?" Bruce bites his lips, he didn't really want to talk now, he was waiting for Jeremiah to talk about the heat, or he would demand that he pass with him, some alphas were that way, but society was changing, Bruce was happy that Jeremiah was not one of those alphas. 

"When my heat's up I'd be happy to talk." He comes to his car and puts one hand on the door, Jeremiah puts his hand on his.

"Are you gonna pass it alone? It's too painful." He didn't seem to suggest anything, he seemed genuinely concerned, Bruce sighed.

"I don't want to pass with anyone else." He hoped Jeremiah would take the hint.

"I'm not telling you to pass physically, but the smell of an alpha might calm you down more and help you relax." Jeremiah takes his hand off "I'm just worried, if you want you can pass one of the guest rooms, I swear I won't try anything, but if you want to go home I won't stop you either.

Bruce swallows dry, he only met Jeremiah a few hours ago but he felt he could trust him, it was the stupid, damn hormones, but he thought Jeremiah was putting his trust in him, too, and he was sure no one slept in Jeremiah's guest room. 

"Wait," he said running after Jeremiah.

  
•

He had told Alfred that he stayed in a safe hotel and far from all that, Alfred believed him, he knew there was no reason to distrust Bruce. Bruce felt guilty. 

Fortunately Echo had already gone home, he didn't want anyone else to find out his secret, and he was sure he was starting to smell it, in the middle of the way Bruce felt a strong pain in his stomach and leaned against the wall, he was feeling warm since he woke up but now his clothes looked like an oven, he didn't want to think about his pants being wet. Jeremiah wrapped Bruce's arms around him and pulled him into his lap.

"It's going to be okay'' He put a kiss on the youngest's forehead, Jeremiah opened the bedroom door, it was Jeremiah's bedroom, it smelled like Jeremiah, he felt himself being put to bed, he didn't want to let go of Jeremiah, he clung to his collar "Bruce" Jeremiah tries to let go more Bruce cries and pulls Jeremiah to tuck himself in more, Jeremiah had fallen on the bed next to him.

"Just hold me" Bruce didn't beg, but he was close, Jeremiah's smell was so relaxing, and it was a distraction about the different sensations his body was experiencing, it seemed like his safe haven, Bruce hated it, he barely knew Jeremiah and was already snuggling in his lap, the heat really drove people's brains crazy.

"All right" And Jeremiah did nothing but hold him. 

Those 3 days had been painful, but with Jeremiah's help it was easier, he just held him, nothing else, they also talked, partly to distract Bruce from the pain, but on the 2nd day the pain had already started to subside, Bruce could talk to Jeremiah more clearly. They talked about being true companions, Bruce said he didn't believe before seeing Jeremiah, Jeremiah said he always believed there was someone out there waiting for him. Bruce also learned that Jeremiah was a hopeless romantic. 

They agreed to wait until Bruce felt comfortable before they could take him to the next level. But that didn't mean he couldn't kiss, so the next day that Bruce's ao3 was over, he gave Jeremiah a kiss. thanking him.

  
•

  
They spent some time building the generator, Bruce had asked Jeremiah if he wanted him to finance the generator a few days after his heat ran out. Bruce was happy that he could spend his time with Jeremiah, he learned many things outside of what he had learned on those nights. Alfred had asked him if Bruce had spent his heat or would spend it with Jeremiah, Bruce just blushed and choked on what he was eating, he left the mansion as soon as possible without giving an answer which did not include stuttering to Alfred. Speaking of heat, Bruce knew that his was getting close again, he and Jeremiah had already argued about it, Bruce would go by with Jeremiah, doing nothing, just holding him until it was over.

•

Bruce saw his world crumble, he fell to the ground, his knees were weak, Jeremiah's followers couldn't hold him, tears were rolling down his cheeks, he only felt Jeremiah's arms around him.

"It's all right Bruce" Bruce hid his face around Jeremiah's neck, he had started sobbing, he didn't believe it was all over, his magic bubble of happiness had been destroyed, they couldn't be together anymore now.

"We can't be together" Bruce lets out with his weak voice, Jeremiah only takes his more to Bruce's cheek.

"Of course we can Bruce, even if we're never on the same side, we'll always be companions." He strokes Bruce's cheek, that just makes him cry more, reminds Bruce of what he wanted to have but couldn't have. 

"No, I can't be with someone who tries to destroy Gotham." Bruce tries to walk away but Jeremiah holds him in place.

"I wanted to destroy Gotham, but I know you'd never forgive me, I won't stop trying to make Gotham a better place, I promise not to hurt any innocent person Bruce" Jeremiah drops Bruce and stands up "Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to spend more time with you, I have things to do, I'll see you soon my prince"

"What if I don't want to see you?" Jeremiah only looks him in the eye, he doesn't say anything, he just fixes the term and turns his back, and Bruce is left in the cemetery, grieving for his happy life that has gone, just like that. Just one day to tear apart Bruce's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
